One Last Kiss
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Mortally injured Bakura tries to make it home to the one he loves for one last kiss. Will he make it?


Title: One Last Kiss.  
Author: SakuraSango  
Pairing: Bakura/Jou (Joey) Spazz-a-lazz shippin  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Warnings: uh...blood, character death, angst  
Summary: Mortally injured Bakura tries to make it home to the one he loves for one last kiss. Will he make it?  
A/n: Ok this is angst...well kinda- not the most angsty I've written but still if ya don't like that then don't read. This origanlly was for a yahoo group's challange- then was used for another's and now is getting posted here! YAY! I'll repeat one more time- character death...don't like don't read...Enjoy

_x-x-x-_

_"I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.  
So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone."  
_-Love Me When I'm Gone By B-52's

_x-x-x-_

A loud cry of pain rang out in the night air, shattering the golden silence. But the cry was not alone as feet pounded upon the cracked sidewalk and drops of liquid fell to the grey pavement.

Slowly emerging from a darkened alley was a teenaged boy with long silvery strands of hair. His russet eyes glittered as tears of pain built in the corners, but his pride would never let them fall. Only the weak cried and he was not weak. Moaning the boy clutched at his abdomen holding his hand to it tightly.

Already he could feel the pain, the darkness approaching. Knees buckled underneath his slender body, crashing against the hard surface. Gasping Bakura slowly fell to the cooled ground below him. This was good, he could lie here forever. Closing his russet eyes, Bakura was ready for the darkness that loomed nearby to engulf him. To take his body and soul.

/_Mussed blonde hair flew in the wind as a head quickly turned. Honey eyes narrowed considerably as a teenaged boy stared. Slowly the narrowed eyes widened as a giant grin overtook his face. Raising a hand he placed it against his eye brow, giving a mock salute./_

Russet eyes snapped open, a new determination deep within their gaze. "No...J-jou. He...he has to know." He could not just give up, lie here and wait for the darkness. No he must fight it. Slowly Bakura planted his hands on the grey ground, pushing himself to his knees. With one last grunt he pushed himself to a wearily standing position. Bakura mentally pushed away the sight of the crimson lying against the grey, and placed a firm hand against his stomach. Slowly he walked back to his house.

With every step he could feel the darkness breathing down his neck, the sourness entering his nostrils causing the boy to dry heave. The ghostly heat followed by a sudden chill caused him to shudder violently. But nothing would stop Bakura; not from this world or the other. No the determined boy had a mission and nothing would keep him from it.

A long spinally finger reached out, gently caressing the snowy skin before it. The finger slowly traced from the nape of the neck to the much coveted silvery hair, gently twirling a lock around its bony digit before letting it go. Bakura mentally tried to shut out the whisperings in his ear. They told of the torments that he would suffer and of the joys he would feel and of the beauty that he would see. The voice was sadistic yet kind, and it was starting to wear at Bakura's strength.

When he and Jou had first moved to this neighborhood they had been warned by all of their friends. Begged to live somewhere else, somewhere where there was less crime. Less blood, less violence. But neither could afford a house or apartment anywhere else. And they both refused to borrow money. So against the wishes of so many, they bought a small house in the worst part of town. Every night they would hear guns firing and bloodcurdling screams. There was a hidden rule in this neighborhood- you ignored the sounds that filled the night. The pained screams, the dying breaths, the vile curses; if you obeyed this simple golden law you would survive. At first Bakura and Jou had thought it cruel to ignore such things but by the second night they were also turning deaf ears.

And now Bakura had broken this unspoken law. He had broken up and saved a young boy from lusting men. And now he paid the price.

Stumbling Bakura leaned heavily against a newspaper stand. Violent coughs racked at his body, crimson flecking the blue stand. As the coughs subsided Bakura turned spatting a mouthful of blood onto the black asphalt. And there it would lie until it dried only to live with the blood from hundreds of other innocent victims. Smirking at the sight of crimson mingling with the deep black, Bakura slowly rose his head determination written on his face. Pale pink teeth glowing in the moonlight.

Pushing away he slowly crossed the barren street, everybody was smart enough to know to stay away from this place. When the sun fell behind the tall mountains so would the people, ducking into their house, valuables left where they were dropped. And there they would lie until the sun was newly born once again.

High above him the full moon shone down, its silver light illuminating the teenaged boy that slowly stumbled back to his house. The light surrounded the boy like a spotlight as though he was a show for the gods in the heavens above.

_x-x-x-_

Sitting alone on a tiny front porch was a blonde headed boy. His honey eyes staring out into the distance. His lover should have been home hours ago. Jou knew that Bakura would never risk his life on anything. In the past he would have...

...but not anymore. But not anymore, not since Jou had confessed his true feelings. And not since Bakura had asked for Jou's hand in marriage. It would never be a legal marriage, one that would be recognized by the government, but it was enough for them. Their friends would attend and Odion would do the ceremony. The boy's face broke out into an unbridled grin of pure joy. Yes they had so much to live for and Bakura would never risk it.

But if so then where was he? Tears slowly streamed from the boy's face as he desperately scanned the darkened neighborhood.

Oh how he prayed to all of the gods above that he would see his silver headed angel walk down the street. His face would tell how bad he felt for staying out this long. And he would explain about how it was just some stupid misunderstanding. Then passion would flood their veins and they would rekindle all the love and lust they felt towards each other.

Sniffing Jou wiped at the tears, leaving streaked trails. Bakura hated it when others cried, so Jou would not. He would stay strong for the love of his life. Then he would melt within his arms. His body slowly floating to the heavens as he felt the tender caresses of his love. In bed he would melt for the second time as he felt once again how gentle and tender of a lover Bakura truly could be.

Smiling Jou slowly sat on the porch railing, pulling his knees up to his chin. He would sit like this until Bakura showed up. Then he would feel the love he knew existed.

Jou's gentle musings froze as he heard a gasp and the shuffling of feet. He knew by the presence of the air what the sounds meant. Another death was near. Another soul was about to either fly to the heavens above or fall to below the surface of the earth. Jou clenched his eyes, he refused to let such a sight ruin his night. No tonight would be a night of passion, not a night of torment.

But there was something else in this presence, he swore that he could feel the rough tenderness of...

...Bakura.

But if so then that meant that he was the...

Jou's honey eyes flew open, tears streaming automatically at the sight before him. "No," he whispered as he jumped from the railing, "no, Bakura!" The boy flew to the weakened body, crystalline tears streaming from his face. He watched as the other boy lifted his head weakly, smiling slightly before falling.

Jou skidded to a stop, his knees buckling at the added weight of Bakura. Gently he lowered himself to the ground, holding Bakura in his arms, cradling his head in his lap. "Shh," Jou gently rocked soothing the dying boy, "It's ok, really it is. We'll call da ambulance and someone will come. I swear!" His gentle eyes spied the crimson life that flowed in torrents out of Bakura's abdomen. He firmly pressed his hand to the wound earning a stifled moan of pain. Tears fell from Jou's face splashing against Bakura's pallor face. "Oh god don't die. I swear if ya die I'll never forgive ya. I'll kill ya myself. So don't ya dare die!"

Jou's rocking never ceased as Bakura stared into the beautiful eyes above him. He had always loved the fire that lied in them, hidden behind the torments that he had suffered in his young life. Bakura loved how they were neither brown nor yellow, but instead a mixture of the two. No other mixture would have ever looked so good, so heavenly.

"Jou don't cry for me please. God I love you so much, I don't want this as a final memory." Bakura rose a finger, silencing the youth above him before he had a chance to speak. "Please let me tell you everything. Please!" Silently Jou nodded, letting Bakura say what he wanted before his time ended. Smiling Bakura slowly snaked his hand to the back of Jou's neck, pulling his soul mate down for a kiss.

Their lips met lightly, as the two sat in the front yard, in a chaste kiss. Slowly Jou pulled away his eyes staring into the russet ones below him, already the life of them was slowly draining.

"Jou I love you so much. You never will know how special you are to me. Not only were you the first one to trust me, but you were the only one to love me. And when I proposed and you accepted," Bakura stopped as he closed his eyes, the memory of that day still fresh in his head. "You made me the happiest person alive. The gods could have stolen my soul right at that moment and I would have never regretted a thing. Then that night you became my first, as I was yours." Coughs racked the frail body, crimson slowly streaming from the corner of Bakura's mouth. "And every day after that I realized what it was like to live. You made my life complete." Bakura's voice lowered as he finished, "And I love you with all of my soul and heart. My love for you is eternal and from the very beginning I swore that there would never be another. And when we meet in heaven again we will be together forever. I swear."

Sobs racked at Jou's body as he held his love closer to his body.

Bending over Jou captured Bakura's lips in a passionate kiss. He forced out the reflex to gag at the coppery taste that the kiss carried, forcing himself to know that this was the last kiss they would ever experience together.

As they parted Jou smiled, pushing away the silvery bangs. "I love you Kura. And I swear that nothing will ever pull us away from each other. I will never have another lover, I know our love is eternal." Jou's voice lowered as he pulled Bakura's head to his chest, shifting so that Bakura laid on Jou's body. Gently Jou wrapped his legs around Bakura's, his arms hugging his lover close to his heart. Bending his mouth to Bakura's ear Jou whispered, "And I am proud to have been your first and your only. I will love you forever and I will never look at another. But instead I will save myself for when we meet again in heaven." Tilting Bakura's head, Jou pressed his lips to Bakura's. Their last kiss, the last loving moment that they would ever have together. For Bakura's soul gently left his body, his russet eyes watching as Jou held his love close to his chest, tears of love and hurt falling from his eyes. Bakura's mission had been fulfilled, he had been able to reach his only love and give him one last kiss.

The End

_x-x-x-_

Wow how sad huh?


End file.
